parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord Messes with the Lemur in the Hat (1982)
Discord Messes with the Lemur in the Hat is a movie-spoof of The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat by MichealSar12IsBack. Cast *King Julien (Madagascar) as the Cat in the Hat *Zazu (The Lion King) as Karlos K. Krinklebine (The Cat in the Hat) *Discord (MLP:FIM) as the Grinch *Luiz (Rio) as Max *Rafael (Rio) as Mr. Hoober-Bloob (The Hoober-Bloob Highway) *Roshan (Ice Age) as the Baby (The Hoober-Bloob Highway) *Meeko (Pocahontas) as the Lute (The Hoober-Bloob Highway) *Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as the Grinch (Grinch Night) *Timon (The Lion King) as the Waiter *Princess Celestia (MLP:FIM) as the Grinch's mother *Magic Mirror (Snow White) as the Grinch's Reflection Scenes #Introduction by Hobber-Bloob / The Baby (The Hoober Bloob Highway) / Main Titles (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #The Story begins / The Big Teelescope #Discord's Reflection / The Grinch Oath (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #The Lemur in the Hat ("A Beezleberry Day") (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #"Master of Everyone's Ears" (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #Karlos K. Krinklebine (The Cat in the Hat) #The Grinch is Home (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) / Meet Lord Shen / "It Feels So Good to Be Bad" (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) #"Most Horrible Things" / A Darkhouse (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #"Psychiatry Song" (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #"Grinches Inches Closer" (Grinch Night) #The Resuraunt (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #Double-Captic-Flomox (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #A triple-Ring Mosrollaconrallaslop with a marshmallow-sauce and a cherry on top (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #That Grinch, That Grinch (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #A Devlish Joint ("It Feels So Good to Be Bad (Reprise)") (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) #The grinch's defeat ("Mother's song") (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #Finale (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat) #Roshan goes down / "You're a Human" (The Hoober-Bloob Highway) #End credits Lines Added *Lord Shen: Exscuse Me! I am Lord Shen! *The Grinch Boingo's voice: Forget about the cops. *Lord Shen: You're a bad goat. *The Grinch Lord Shen, before "It Feels So Good to be bad" (in Boingo's voice): I'm never gonna answer to anyone ever again! Grinch bursts out wailing, then cackles, then cries, all in a matter of seconds, then immediately sobers up Oh! I just love my job! *The Grinch: You dogs have enjoyed a state of grace for far too long, wouldn't you agree Carface? *Lord Shen: Er, yeah, whatever you say Boss. *The Grinch: All these cells, filled with dogs... can you see it? *Lord Shen: Oh yeah, er sure. *The Grinch: And me playing Gabriel's Horn! Can you hear it? *Lord Shen: Oh sure, just put your lips together and blow? *The Grinch: And then, the grand finale! *Lord Shen: That's er, that's not coming in so clear actual. *The Grinch: Oh it will, and all thanks to Charlie Barkin! a picture of the Lemur in the Hat and then laughs evilly Make sure he doesn't disappoint me! *Lord Shen: You got it Boss! *The Grinch: singing It's so so stirring, I feel like purring! *Lord Shen: It's deeply pleasing to be the reason... *The Grinch, Lord Shen: So many will be so sad! *The Grinch: Three cheers for treachery! It feel so good to be bad! Songs *Shen and Grinch - "It Feels So Good To Be Bad" (from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Before "Mother's song" - "It Feels So Good To Be Bad Reprise" (from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Category:Movie spoofs Category:MichaelSar12IsBack